


Que leur dirais-tu ?

by Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite





	Que leur dirais-tu ?

\- Comment leur expliquerais-tu ?

Dans le hall vide, la voix de Lucius résonnait comme au centre d’une église. Les yeux de Dodji s’attardèrent sombrement sur lui. Le Sage poursuivit, dans son marmottement coutumier :

\- Ne me regarde pas de cette façon. La question mérite d’être posée. Elle doit l’être.

\- Quelle question ? répliqua Dodji.

Sous le drapé de la toge, les pieds de Lucius se balancèrent légèrement, sa façon de s’accorder un bref temps de réflexion. Alors que ses yeux pâles semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées, Dodji le détailla, se demandant comment une statue vivante comme le Sage pouvait penser, soupeser des idées, sans la moindre trace d’émotions.

\- Le jour, finit par dire Lucius, où enfin, après des années à la rechercher, à voir passer des générations entières mortes sans en avoir aperçu les préludes, la solution pour sortir d’ici et revenir enfin à la vie se présentera, admets-le un instant. Figure-le-toi. Peut-être reviendrons-nous chez nous, comme si rien ne s’était passé ; les théoriciens en doutent, mais peut-être après tout me travaillé-je pour rien.

Dodji le voyait faire les cent pas, sans comprendre. Ses muscles étaient tendus ; le désir d’attaquer ou de fuir seulement gouverné par l’envie d’entendre ce que l’autre avait à dire. C’était le même genre de réflexe que la capacité de beau parleur de Saul suscitait ; raison pour laquelle son air ne décoléra pas un instant.

\- Non, Dodji, la version la plus probable, c’est qu’il y aura forcément, à notre retour, ceux qui nous croyaient morts et nous ont attendu désespérément. Les familles dont nous - je parle bien entendu de mes collègues et moi-même - ne concevons plus les traits depuis des lustres, envers lesquels nous n’avons plus aucune attache, aucun...

Les deux syllabes claquèrent étrangement au bout de sa langue sèche :

\- Amour. Mais là n’est pas la question. La question est, admettons que certaines familles particulières soient présentes. Certains parents, des pères, des mères, heureux et larmoyants de revoir leur progéniture intacte. Parmi ceux-là, quand certains d’entre eux - et crois-moi, il y en aura - ne verront pas revenir leurs enfants, quand ils verront l’absence de ceux qui leur sont chers, dans cette nuée. Quand ils iront voir, sur recommandation probable, les Sages de Néosalem, s’enquérant de leurs bébés, de leurs trésors, pour s’assurer que leurs chéris reviendront bientôt, toi, que leur dirais-tu, à notre place ?

Dodji plongea dans le silence. Dans le large front, les yeux froids, la moue renfrognée, ce fut tout comme si des fissures s’étaient creusées ; il commençait à percevoir au travers une figure plus pâle, mais ô combien plus lisible.

\- Est-ce que tu lèverais simplement la tête, Dodji ? Que simplement, tu leur dirais ? Après tout, tu es quelqu’un de franc, non pas refroidi et lissé sous le ressac des mêmes et mêmes effets du temps. Je t’en crois bien capable, tout compte fait. Mais quels mots prononcerais-tu ? «Non, votre enfant ne reviendra pas, il est mort pour la dernière fois» ? «Non, je l’ai envoyé en guerre, et il y est resté, pour que ceux-ci puissent revenir, pour permettre ce qui a maintenant lieu» ?

Dodji inspira. Oui, il voyait définitivement où tout cela allait.

\- La chose considérée est complexe, appuya Lucius, semblant rétorquer à l’air comme soudain épuisé du jeune homme, n’importe qui d’autre prendrait le temps de réfléchir au jugement. Crois-tu qu’eux le feront ? Tu verras leurs regards s’affairer, voler sur les autres, les centaines d’autres enfants, évaluer ce prix sans jamais pouvoir y trouver un contrepoids suffisant. Ils t’empoigneront, les larmes aux yeux, tu devras soutenir leurs regards. Leur ânonner, leur dire encore et encore que c’est comme ça, et les excuses ne suffiront jamais. Pense-tu vraiment, Dodji, que tu serais suffisamment fort pour cela ? Pour ne pas laisser tes propres troubles empiéter sur les leurs ?


End file.
